Â Â I'm YoursÂ Â
by chibi-chanRin
Summary: Rin loves to sing and has a horrible past but when she was running to school late, someone accidentally bumps into her.They gradually became friends even if she thinks he's kinda creepy but, when Rin finds out Len's secret, will they still be friends? Will Rin accept him? or Will Rin hate him? Suck at summaries . .


**Hope you like it :)**

_**Vocaloid does not belong to me (wish I did XD)**_

* * *

Oh no! I'm late! I've only got 5 minutes left!

Ughh! I forgot to tell you my name *facepalm* I'm Kagamine Rin, fourteen, blond and eyes are light blue, a freshman at Sakura high. And right now, I am trying to go to school and I only have 3 freaking minutes left! I'm soo- What the oranges?! Who the hell bumped into me and made my butt hurt?! "S-sorry" he offered me his hand and I took it, when I looked at him I was looked liked me but his hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore glasses so, I couldn't see his eyes. "You're a transfer student?" I pointed at his uniform "Y-yes" he sure stutters alot , I wish he's my classmate because I don't really have friends... "What's your name?" I asked "Kagamine Len" I was wide-eyed, he had the same surname as me (O.O) "Ha?! I-I mean, I'm Kagamine Rin" "I-i see..." I looked down my watch to see 1 minutes left.I grabbed his hand and we ran to school together but, I mostly dragged him were late by 3 minutes meaning, I have detention, len's off the hook because he's new and probably got lost...UNFAIR!. "Kagamine Rin, detention!" kiyoteru-sensei said "Bu-but he-" I was embarassed because kiyoteru-sensei said it in-front of class "He is excused because he is new" totally unfair because when I was new, I got lectured on while, he gets off the hook? "Sit." He demanded as if I was a I become famous, I will ruin your life! My dream is to be a in a band with my friends and sing then, become famous.I know it's not easy but, I'll work hard! "Quiet!" Sensei shouted, everyone quieted down "We have a new student here! come in" he told us before, telling Len to come in "H-hello, my name is K-kagamine Len" he looks down the floor and then someone asked "Are you related to kagamine-chan?" and "Are you guys twins?" and lastly, "Are you guys married?" That was shocking because we are still clearly fourteen "Kagamine-san, sit behind to Kagamine-chan" I raised my hand so he could see my walked to my direction, waving at me, before sitting and end of school, I feel that he was staring at me but when I looked behind me he was just looking down his desk, like he was trying to hold a giggle...weird boy.

After detention, I walked up the rooftop, cautiously because I don't wanna get caught by the teachers, then relaxed 's already sunset and here I am, still in school.I took a piece of paper in my bag, then I sang, my new song called 'Meltdown'

# machi akari hanayaka eeteru (ether) masui no tsumetasa nemure nai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru

oiru (oil) gire no raitaa (lighter) yaketsuku youna i no naka subete ga sou uso nara hontouni yokatta noni ne

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta hikari no afureru hirusagari kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo naki dashi souna me de miteita

kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitai to omou massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitara soshitara subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite

beranda (veranda) no mukou gawa kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto kageri dashita sora ga mado garasu (glass) ni heya ni ochiru

kakusansuru yuugure nakiharashita you na hi no aka tokeru youni sukoshizutsu sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita harukaze ni yureru kaaten (curtain) kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitai to omou masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru

kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite

tokei no byoushin ya terebi no shikaisha ya soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru

areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato) miminari ga kienai yamanai areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato) miminari ga kienai yamanai

dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga mune ni tsukkaete jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

(Shout!)

kakuyuugouro ni sa tobikon de mitara soshitara kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da boku no inai asa wa ima yori zutto subarashikute subete no haguruma ga kamiatta kitto sonna sekai da #

I took a deep breath and smiled, I really loved singing.I walked down the stairs, cautiously, then walked out the school and came face-to-face with the was the hard part because I need to climb it and then, let go, resulting to bruises sometimes. "Ouch!" I shouted when I let go, my ankle had cut and blood was oozing I was near my apartment I ran because I wanted to cleanse the wound quickly. I closed the door and cleanse the wound, then I ate and took a quick shower before putting a band-aid.I lay in bed and closed my eyes to sleep. "What delicious blood" A voice suddenly said, I immidiately opened my eyes to see no one there but, when I looked at. my wound I was surprised because it was healed and the band-aid was gone.I was puzzeled by it but quickly shook my head and took a shower then, ate, my favorite, an I was walking down the hallway, I saw Sweet Ann, our music teacher, staring at me and I walked to her and asked if something was told me to tell the class that we will have an activity so, one-by-one will sing a song and if you have a song you made and you have the music just hand me your usb. I nodded and she smiled at me before walking off. I took a deep breath and examined the classroom to be sure that everyone was here then I said "We will have an activity in music and each of us will sing a song and if you have a song made by you and brought the music, just give Sweet Ann your usb" I could see that they were shocked, even me because this is the first time that Sweet Ann made us I looked behind my seat, I could see len smirking at me...creep...

After math, which is considered torture in my class and history, the time when half of the class is sleeping while, the other is almost sleeping and I was with the ones who were about to is finallly music, I was nervous but, happy because I can show them one of my songs but I have to do it infront.I could see that some also have their usb like Miku the kind and cheerful popular girl, Kaito the friendly but naive ice-cream addict and is also miku's crush, Len the mysterious tranfer student, Luka the mothery-ish type. "Sweety, call me Sweet Ann" she looked at len and he nodded in reply "Ok, first is Shion Kaito" Kaito stood up clumsily and walked up infront blushing then, he handed his song is called 'Cantarella'

' mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou

yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo

miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita

sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo

tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru wazukana sukima nozokeba

tsukamaete

tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru'

We clapped normally but the girls were the ones who clapped song was really good but somehow, surprising thing was when he was singing because he had such a serious expression. "Next is Hatsune Miku" Sweet Ann walked infront smiling cheerfully and handed her usb to Sweet song is called 'World is mine'

' sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete yo ne?

sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto

sono-ni, chanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?

sono-san, watashi no kito-koto ni wa mittsuno kotoba de benji suru koto

wakattara migite ga orisu nano wa nonantoka-shite! betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain-dakara kimi ni kokoro kara onotte hoshii no kawaii te

sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama kiga-tsuite nee nee mataseru nante rongai yo watashi wo dare-dato onotteru no? mou! nan-daka anai-nono ga tabetai! ima sugu nii yo?

Ah! Check one, two! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

ketten? kawaii no machigai desho nonku wa yurushimasen no ano ne? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chotto...

a, sore to ne? shiroi ouma-san kinatteru desho? nukae ni kite

wakattara kashi-zuite te wo totte ohime-samaitte betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain dakara demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?

sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama kiga-tsuite hora hora otete ga aitemasu nukuchi de ouaiso na ouji-sama mou, doushite? kiga-tsu te yo hayaku

Oh!

zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa...

ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE kodawari tanagono torokeru PUDDING minna, minna gaman shirasu wagamama na ko dato orowa-nai de watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon ato de koukai suru wayo

touzen-desudatte watashi wa

sekai de ichi-banohime-sama chanto mitete yo ne dekoka ni icchau yo? fui-ni dakishine-rareta kyuu ni sonna ee?

hikareru abunai yo, sou-itte soppo muku kimi ...kocchi noga abunai wayo

Ah! Hey, baby... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! '

This time it was the boys who clapped was soo cute and catchy! "Next is Kagamine Len" he stood up shyly and walked infront and handed his 's song is called ' Discotheque Love '

' Yureru FUROA no ue deBIITO o kizamu kimi waMIRABOORU ni hansha shiteruHikari to

odotteiru you saNagareru sono kami to ka aoi hitomi no wana niDOKYUUN! tto tsuki

mekareta kokoroMou kugidzuke daMahou ga tsukaeru boku datta naraHokano yatsu ga

jyama dekinai you niJumon o kakete tsuresareru no niGenjitsu o minayo!Sousa kimi ni kitto

oboreruHAATO BIITO mo zutto takanaruSokonashi datte wakatteruDakarakoso zokkon

deKono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreruENDORESU ni zutto nagareruHari ga ochiru sou shunkan

niHajimaru kigasurundaDiscotheque LoveRIARU na yume o mitaraNanimokamo ga fuan

deBEDDO kara sugu tobidashite hiya ase nante kaiten daKonna otoko jya dame daTashou

tsuyoki de iinda!RIIDO dekiru dokyou ga nakyaFurimukaseran nai yoImasara ni natte ketsui

ga dekitaIsoga nakucha saki kosarechau yoDakara konya wa DJ kakete neSUPESHARU na

DANSU BIITOSousa kimi wa kitto oboreruHAATO BIITO mo SHINGU shiteiruSokonashi datte

wakaru daro?Zokkon ni shiteyan yoKono FUREEZU ga kitto kanaderuENDORESU ni zutto

nagareruKoi ni ochiru sou shunkan niHajimatta kigasurundaDiscotheque LoveSousa kimi

ni kitto oboreru...Sokonashi datte wakatteru...Kedo akiramenai yo...!Sousa kimi ni kitto

oboreruHAATO BIITO mo zutto takanaruSokonashi datte wakatteruDakarakoso zokkon

deKono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreruENDORESU ni zutto nagareruHari ga ochiru sou shunkan

niHajimaru kigasurundaDiscotheque Love'

Boys and we the Girls clapped our hands and some even had a smile on their faces but, I just had a poker face was sweet and good, he has a good sense of music. "Next is Megurine Luka" She stood up maturely and walked infront and handed her 's was called 'Answer'

' arekara nannen tatta usurete iku keshiki toki wa zankoku de soshite yasashii kimi to

kurashita machi mo yakusoku shita mirai mo subete wa awai hi no hikari no naka e

tomatta hari wa sore zore no toki wo kizami hajimete zetsubou mo ando mo nagareta ame

mo sukoshi zutsu kiete

okashii ne sore demo uzukunda mune no oku no daiji na tokoro boku no na wo yobu kimi

no koe wa itsumade mo azayaka na mama kieta hazu no toge wa itsumade mo wasurenai

de to sasatteru kono omoi wa atarashii kusari itsu itsu made mo kakaete iku

koukai nanka janai tada futo kangaeru subete ga umaku itta sono sekai wo

chigau deai no ato de chigau koi mo shita yo ima no ko to wa umaku itteru tatoe reba

arashi ga sugi satta no ato no nagi kizutsuita kokoro iya shiteta keredo

kisetsu ga mawaru tabi ni naze darou kimi wa yobi kakeru kakegae no nai toki wo tomo ni

shita bokutachi no kioku

kore kara mo zutto kokoro no naka kimi wa tabun sumi tsuzukeru modore nai ano goro no

sugata de itami wo shirazu waratteru kanashii ne bokura ni sube wa naku kou mo hanarete

shimatta kedo kono omoi ga kusuburu kagiri wa itsu itsu made mo tomodachi sa'

Boys and Girls clapped but again, mostly boys and I even had a smile on my was really calming and very well done.I braced myself because I knew I was next "Next is Kagamine Rin" I stood up blushing and handed her my usb but, she asked "Thank you for telling them and are you related to Kagamine-kun" I smiled then shook my Name of my song is called ' Kokoro '

' Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"

dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu

ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi hitori de nokosareta kiseki no robotto wa negau

shiritai ano hito ga inochi no owari made watashi ni tsukutteta "kokoro"

ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki nazeka namida ga tomaranai... naze watashi

furueru? kasoku suru kodou kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?

fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro

fushigi watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi nande fukaku

setsunai...?

ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o kitto hitori wa sabishii sou, ano hi, ano toki subete no

kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu

ima ieru hontou no kotoba sasageru anata ni

arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o arigatou...

anata ga watashi ni kureta subete arigatou... eien ni utau'

When the song ended I kinda cried a little and when I look up, everyone was shocked but, Sweet Ann clapped her hands and then the class did the I looked around some of the girls were crying even kaito, I giggled and bowed before sitting down." Rin-chan is so amazing" Miku chiped, she was on my left while, Len was on my right "R-rin-san, y-you are a really g-ood singer" I smiled at it was lunch time Len and I were on the rooftop and suddenly he asked "What would you do if I was a vampire?" I thought for a moment "Nothing as long as you won't bite me" I teased "Can I taste your lunch?" "of course" I replied, I gave him the one with garlic in them because they were really tasty! "Thank-" then, he coughed "Are you okay?" I asked worried "Was there garlic in it?!" he demanded, I was shocked by the change of attitude "Y-yes" I replied quietly "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Then he took off his glasses and un-bottoned the first 's eyes were red but gradually changed to blue like mine and fangs that appeared in his mouth dissapeared "I-I'm sorry" he apoligizied while, sitting down "You aren't scared are you?" he asked worriedly "..." I didn't know what to say "Rin-san, pl-" I ran the hell happened?! Is Len even human?!


End file.
